


The Request

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Pre-slash (sort of), Toccoa Camp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Sur tous les enfoirés de Toccoa que t’aurais pu choisir, pourquoi faut que ce soit moi ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Request

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrite dans le cadre du WP Challenge.
> 
> Ce qui m'a été imposé :  
> Ship : Luz/Toye  
> Prompt : "se focaliser sur la partie la plus pénible du job de A ou B."  
> First Line : "Out of everyone you could have chosen, why did you have to pick me?"  
> Dialogues : "I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you." et "Prepare to be amazed."  
> Pas de beta, parce que j'aime vivre dangereusement. lol
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Sur tous les enfoirés de Toccoa que t’aurais pu choisir, pourquoi faut que ce soit moi ? »

George Luz offrit son plus beau sourire à un Joe Toye un peu plus sur les nerfs qu’à l’accoutumée.

« Soldat Toye, comment osez-vous rechigner ? Permission annulée ! », s’exclama Luz dans une parfaite imitation du capitaine Sobel. Toye en aurait presque frissonné.

Le plaisantin guida d’un pas énergique son camarade de section à travers le camp Toccoa qui sombrait peu à peu dans le crépuscule. Sur les terrains aménagés, différentes équipes s’entraînaient encore.

« Sérieusement, Luz » s’agaça le Pennsylvanien. « J’ai pas signé pour ça quand j’me suis engagé. T’aurais dû demander à Winters, suis sûr qu’il aurait été _ravi_ de te filer un coup de main. »

« C’est lui qui m’a fichu de corvée, crétin », renchérit l’autre. « J’avais pas mon mot à dire, c’était mon tour, et Sobel nous matait. »

« Qu’est-ce que je fous là, alors ?! »

Luz lui lança un regard taquin. « J’allais pas récurer les latrines sans mon acolyte. Question de… comment ils disent, les carats ?... _soutien moral_. »

« J’m’en tamponne de c’que disent les carats. Sont aussi cons que nous, parait. C’est que du chiqué. »

Son camarade s’esclaffa et lui fila une tape sur l’épaule. « Allez, Joe, fais pas la gueule, ça aurait pu être pire ! »

« Qu’est-ce qui est pire que récurer la merde de tous ces salopards ? »

Luz fit mine de réfléchir. « Être dans le collimateur du père Sobel ? »

Toye considéra avec sérieux cette suggestion. George avait peut-être raison. Il haussa les épaules et tous deux parcoururent en silence les derniers mètres qui les séparaient des latrines du camp. Alors que Joe posait déjà une main sur la poignée du préfabriqué, Luz plaqua la sienne contre la porte pour le retenir.

« Dégage de là, Luz, j’ai pas envie d’être en retard au mess. »

« On t’a collé au mess ?... Peu importe. Prépare-toi à être stupéfait ! »

Joe arqua un sourcil dubitatif. Luz fit la girouette, s’assurant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, et invita son camarade à entrer. Il prit soin de fermer derrière lui et éclaira les lieux.

« Tadam ! » clama-t-il joyeusement, bras levés.

Toye mit une seconde à comprendre. Une fois que l’information fit son chemin, un sourire comblé adoucit les traits de son visage.

« Bon sang, Luz ! »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« T’aurais pu choisir un autre endroit pour planquer tout ça ! » railla-t-il. Il lui fila une tape derrière le crâne pour ponctuer sa remarque. Luz riposta en entourant son bras autour de son cou tout en le faisant basculer en avant.

« Allez, mon grand. Profite du cadeau de l’incroyable, du génialissime George Luz ! » fit-il, libérant sa prise. Joe ne se fit pas prier et alla fouiller dans la caisse d’objets de contrebande que Luz avait fait passer en douce.

« Ma marque préférée de clopes ! » s’extasia-t-il. « Luz, je sais pas si je dois t’embrasser ou te filer une mandale… »

« Le choix est vite vu ! Viens voir tonton Luz… » répondit-il bras tendus vers son ami, la bouche en cul de poule. Joe pouffa et l’esquiva en lui filant une tape sur les fesses.

« Hey ! »

« Allez, j’me tire, j’vais être en retard, moi. »

Luz reprit un instant son sérieux. « Tu plaisantes ? Tu devais m’aider ! »

Toye s’élança vers la porte, soudain pressé.

« Merci, t’es un pote ! », lança-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Oh, et… Bon courage pour les latrines ! »

Avant que Luz ne puisse le rattraper, il s’échappa du préfabriqué et s’enfonça dans la pénombre du crépuscule.

« Faux frère !... Eh ! Joe ! Dis rien aux autres, ils vont me plumer, sinon ! »

George distingua au loin le geste vague de la main de son camarade et il sourit. Lorsqu’il se retourna vers les latrines, il poussa un soupir exaspéré, trop vite rappelé à la dure réalité.

« Boulot de merde. »

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Le "Writing Prompt Challenge" est ouvert à tous les fandoms et les ships, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message si vous voulez y participer :D  
> Et n'hésitez pas à commenter cet OS ;)


End file.
